Wet Clothes
by YouCan'tAlwaysGetWhatYouWant
Summary: It's a rainy day in NYC and Rachel needs a place to shelter. PWP. Smut. You've been warned! Unbetad. All mistakes are mine. :D


**Hello! This is my first time writing smut, so I'm kind of nervous about posting this, haha. Please let me know what you think. :) xxx**

* * *

Rachel Berry is always prepared and organized. Always. It just sucks that on the one day she leaves her purse at home, it rains. Pours, even. And poor Rachel is left alone after rehearsals, without an umbrella, no money for a cab, and no phone to call and ask someone for a ride back to her apartment.

With a defeated sigh, Rachel wraps her jacket tightly around herself and heads out into the wet, grey streets of New York City, gasping as the ice-cold rain hits her petite frame. Knowing she can't walk nearly thirty blocks home without catching a cold (which would completely ruin her vocal chords), she decides to walk the nine blocks to her best friend's apartment.

* * *

Noah Puckerman is flicking through sports channels when he hears the buzzer, and with a groan of effort, he drags himself to the little speaker by the door.

"Yeah?"

"Noah, it's me."

"Hey, Berry. Come on up."

He presses the button to let her in and moves to unlock the door for her. She shows up almost immediately, leaving a trail of rainwater behind her. Puck laughs out loud when he sees her, her long, brown hair in messy curls all down her face, drops of water falling from the curls onto the floor. Her expression kind of makes her look like a drowned kitten. (No, he does not find it cute. At all. Of course not.)

"Come on, darling, let's get you out of these wet clothes." Puck grins, moving to the closet and grabbing her a towel. He flings it to her and she catches it easily, using it to ring out her hair.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." She scowls, shrugging out of her jacket and handing it to Puck. The rain has somehow managed to seep through the material onto her jumper, making the light shade of blue appear almost navy. She sighs pathetically.

"Want some of my clothes to wear?" Puck smirks, hanging her jacket over the heater. He move close to her, taking a hold of the bottom of her sweater. "Or, you know, you could just walk around in your underwear, if you want."

Rachel rolls her eyes and swats him away. (No, that was not butterflies she felt in her stomach. Don't be ridiculous.)

* * *

Minutes later, Puck and Rachel are sitting on the couch, Rachel in a black band t-shirt and a pair of Puck's black boxers, only because he couldn't find any proper shorts. Her hair is still wet and hangs in curly strands down her back, and her eye make-up is smudged from the rain. (Puck thinks she's never, ever looked sexier.)

They're watching Spongebob Squarepants and as Rachel sips the coffee Puck made her, she feels his eyes on her. She looks up at him as he looks away, back to the TV.

"You're staring at me." She accuses, and he scoffs.

"Am not."

"You are too."

"Shut up, Rachel. I wasn't."

So she drops it and turns back to the TV, smiling amusedly at the yellow sponge. Only seconds later, she feels Puck staring at her again and the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. (No, the butterflies aren't back again. She's just hungry. Or something.)

She looks back at him and he grins bashfully, knowing he can't deny it this time.

"You're staring at me." She accuses again, and Puck shrugs, the smile still on his face.

"So what? You look hot."

Rachel seems taken aback by this comment and she looks down at her outfit before meeting his eyes again. "I do?"

"Fuck yes."

"Thank you?" A slight blush appears on Rachel's cheeks and she bites her lip, unsure of what else to say. (She ignores the thrill that his compliment gives her. It was just a friendly comment. Because they're friends.)

"Welcome, babe." He replies, and he kind of wants to look away from her but he can't. She seems to be feeling the same thing and continues staring back at him, her hand combing through her hair.

There's some weird static, electricity, tension thing between them now, and Puck suddenly finds himself staring at her mouth. It looks, pink, full, attractive, and the fact that she's nibbling innocently on her lower lip adds to her sex appeal. Even though they're friends, and he knows it's kind of wrong, he sort of wants to kiss her.

So he does. Only for a second.

(The butterflies in Rachel's stomach go crazy.)

She looks stunned when he pulls back. "W-What was that?"

Puck shrugs casually. (No, his lips are not tingling. Don't be such a girl.) "Dunno."

Rachel's cheeks have gone from a dusky pink to a deep red. "Why did you do it?"

He shrugs again. "Felt like it."

There's a short, tense pause before Rachel speaks again.

"I think I liked it."

"Want me to do it again?" (No, his heart is not pounding. Neither is hers. Jeez.)

Rachel nods slowly, eyes wide. "Yes please."

So he does.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the kiss has turned to a heavy make-out session. Rachel is leaning into her best friend, her hands stroking through his mohawk, while his own pair are running up and down her back, holding her tightly to him. Their kisses are hard and daring, eager to explore the new territory. Rachel, in a moment of daring, softly bites down on Puck's lower lip, before quickly soothing the area with her tongue.

(Instant boner, right there.)

Puck firmly, yet carefully pushes Rachel back onto the couch, causing her to let out a soft whimper as she falls backwards. Her hands immediately reach out to him, pulling him to her, and then his lips are back on hers as he presses his body into hers, and it feels just right. Tongues battle for dominance as hands travel everywhere – over chests, down sides, along necks, and up thighs. They're kissing as though kissing is a form of sex all on it's own, kissing the way two out of control teenagers would kiss. And it feels freaking fantastic.

Puck's hands are suddenly on the bottom of the shirt Rachel is wearing, tugging it upwards and over her head, revealing a light blue bra with black polka-dots and a black bow between her breasts. It's just so _Rachel_ – innocent and sexy at the same time.

Puck grunts in approval and then his lips are on her neck, sucking, nipping and biting softly. He's like a force that can't be stopped – peppering kisses over every inch of Rachel's sweet-smelling skin, from her jaw line all the way down to her line of cleavage. And as he kisses, Rachel whimpers and moans, soft little noises of pleasure and encouragement (and wow, is Puck encouraged).

The sounds of Spongebob Squarepants and the rain outside have faded out into nothing, and all that can be heard now is Rachel's moans and the pair's deep, lustful breathing. It's just Puck and Rachel, best friends suddenly in a more-than-friendly situation.

Rachel, breaking free of Puck's kisses, props herself up a little to remove Puck's t-shirt, flinging it somewhere across the room, before she trails her small hands down his smooth chest, her fingers moving slowly over his nipples and lightly tugging on his nipple ring. Puck inhales sharply and almost growls, his fingers tangling in her hair.

Rachel smiles shyly, pleased with reaction and glances up at him, her brown eyes growing darker with lust. Puck smiles back, pressing a soft kiss to her lips that makes Rachel happier than she should be. She continues caressing his chest, her fingers now following the dark trace of hair from the top of his jeans to his navel.

As she kisses, Puck slides his arms underneath her, searching for her bra clasp. Once he finds what he's looking for, he unfastens it easily and pulls the straps down her arms, sliding the garment off her and dropping it onto the floor.

Rachel blushes, and chooses to hide it by pressing herself closer to him, hiding her face in the crook of her neck and kissing his warm skin instead.

(What? She's embarrassed. She hasn't exactly got the biggest boobs around, okay?)

Puck, however, is having none of it, and pushes her down again, smirking cockily at the sight of his half-naked best friend lying before him. Rachel can't help but smile back at him, eyes appreciatively roaming over his toned chest and muscled arms.

She gasps as Puck swirls his fingers round her nipples, teasing the rosy pink buds into little peaks. Her skin is like velvet under his palm, and his hands glide across her breasts easily as he explores the new area. With another smirk, Puck moves his head down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently, before blowing the sensitive area dry again.

"Mmmm..." Is all Rachel can say as she holds his head to her chest, eager to experience more of Puck's wonderful torture. As he bites gently on her other nipple, her dainty fingers go to work on his belt, hurriedly unfastening it and sliding it out of the hooks on his jeans.

Puck then places kisses all the way down the length of her tanned stomach, his tongue swirling circles around her belly button multiple times. Rachel giggles at this, shivering a little as she feels his warm breath on the wet patch.

His hands move to the boxer shorts she wore, quickly sliding them down and tossing them behind him. He moved to her feet, taking a hold of the soft limb in his hand and massaging it softly, relieving her from all the tension that seemed to gather there after long hours at dance rehearsal. She hums in bliss as he does so, letting out a deep groan as he hit a particularly tender spot. He kisses the area softly before moving his kisses to her ankle, then all the way up her leg before he reaches her panties (blue, of course, to match the bra. It's Rachel. She needs everything to be perfectly organized).

Spreading her legs gently, Puck moves to her most private body part and places a soft kiss through the thin layer of material. He can see the dark patch where her arousal is seeping through her panties, and smell the scent that is so distinctly _her_.

(The low, gutteral groan she emits makes him want to rip of her panties and his jeans, and fuck her senseless. But he forces himself to regain control. For now.)

He glances up, genuinely smiling as he notices the blush on her face and the anxiety and excitement in her eyes. His own eyes ask a silent question, one which Rachel understands instantly. She nods. He winks. She chuckles, softly.

Puck takes off her panties, her scent hitting is nostrils with much more force. He drops her panties and pulls down his own jeans, clumsily kicking them off his feet, before slowly swiping a single finger through Rachel's wetness.

Rachel breathes out deeply, arching her back in pleasure. Puck does it again and again, before circling her clitoris and then entering a single digit inside of her.

"Oh." Rachel sighs, running her hands through her hair, spreading her legs more to give him easier access. Puck feels a strange sort of pride at her reaction and begins moving the finger inside her slowly, and places his lips down onto her clit.

Puck uses his tongue to press hard against the small bundle of nerves, which makes Rachel jump a little. He does it again, provoking the same response, before sucking gently on the bud as he enters a second finger.

He adores the sound she makes, revels in the feeling of her tensing below him. She's so turned on, it doesn't take him long to get her close to the edge.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh." Rachel is murmuring softly, her voice cracking after every few syllables. Her hands are now on his head, holding him there, needing him to finish what he started as her body twitches uncontrollably. "Oh, _Noah._ Hmmm."

Encouraged by the wonderful sound of his name on her lips, Puck moves his fingers faster, hitting that spot every time he presses into her. He can feel her walls tightening around his fingers, knows she is close. To help her reach her peak, he flicks his tongue against her clit just twice, and then she is moaning freely, her body limp beneath him as she takes deep breaths to regain control of herself. She watches, transfixed as Puck brings his fingers up to his mouth and licks away the sign of her orgasm, letting out a satisfied murmur at the taste of her. She licks her lips, involuntarily.

She sits up and kisses him, tasting herself on his tongue as she rubs the front of his boxers gently, feeling his ultra-hard arousal contained behind the material.

(She's inwardly amazed that she was the one able to turn him on like that. Proud too.)

Puck closes his eyes at Rachel's touch, head back. Rachel rubs a little more, tracing the shape through his boxers with a mixture of interest, awe and eagerness on her face.

"Hmm, Rach?"

"Yes?"  
"Would you just fucking take them off? Please?"

He sounds so desperate that Rachel laughs quietly and does as she's told, taking a hold of the waistband of the checkered boxers and pulling them down. Puck stands to help her rid him of the offending piece of clothing before stepping out of them.

Rachel rubs her thumb along the tip of Puck's manhood, causing Puck to emit a small groan. She takes his cock in her hand and strokes it at a slow pace, wanting to please him the way he pleased her.

"Fuck yes." Puck breathes as she increases the speed, sliding his hands from his hair down to his face. She keeps going, not breaking the pace, even tasting the tip with her tongue a few times, experimenting. It's all too much for Puck, who eventually manages to pull himself back, his breathing coming in heavy pants.

(If she kept going with that, he might explode all over face. And it was _Rachel_. She'd be grossed out.)

"If you keep doing that, babe, I won't be able to finish what we started." He says in way of explanation, moving to lie over her again, his rough, calloused hands exploring her body as he spoke.

"And what might that be?" Rachel breathes eagerly, kissing his neck between words, loving the masculine smell that seems to radiate from his skin. His body heat makes her feel safe, protected. She traces kisses down the arms at either side of her, paying particular attention to Puck's biceps, which she knows he's proud of.

"You never could resist the guns, could you, Berry?" Puck teases, ignoring her question and flicking his thumbs over her nipples.

From below him, Rachel moves her hands back to his member, sliding her fingers over the velvet skin.

"Fuck." Puck swears, pulling back from her. His voice is low, deep, and full of want. "I need a condom. Now."

"No, no." Rachel insists, pulling him back to her. "I'm on the pill. I want to feel you, Noah, please. Please?" Her own voice is just as desperate as his, and it makes his cock twitch against her thigh.

With a moan, Puck attacks her with kisses, hard, hot, heavy. Rachel responds eagerly, pressing herself close to him, basking in the warmth, the arousal.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Puck growls, his lips brushing against her breast.

Rachel blushes, combing her fingers through his hair. "Oh, Noah, don't make me say it..."

He moves up to meet her eyes, brown locking with hazel. "Say it."

"Noah..." Rachel bites her lip.

"Say. It."

There was a moment's hesitation before Rachel finally gave in, the words coming out in barely a whisper. "Fuck me."

The triumph Puck feels is overwhelming. "Louder."

(What? The chick never swore.)

"Fuck me, Noah, please."

"I can't hear you, Berry."

"Noah, fuck me! Now!"

"Much better."

And then Puck was sliding inside of her easily, and she was clinging to him, and it was the best thing she had ever felt in her life. She'd had sex before, but none of those partners had made her feel as full and content as Puck did.

He starts at a medium pace, experiencing complete control as Rachel writhes below him, making those little "oh" sounds again. He could listen to them all day.

Rachel is in perfect rhythm with him (of course), moving her body down to meet him as he slides into her. Desperately, she tries to speed his movements up, needing to feel the relief he had provided just moments before.

"Oh, faster, Noah. Faster""

Puck obliges, speeding up enough to make Rachel gasp and twitch below him. He takes a hold of her lithe dancers legs, and hoists them up over his shoulders, knowing the ease of access would make the experience more pleasurable for both of them. He's right – Rachel lets out a loud moan that makes him shiver with anticipation. He can feel the layer of perspiration gather at the back of his neck, feel the beads of sweat, trickling down his forehead as he continued his movements, speeding up even more so that they were both gasping for oxygen.

"_Oh, God! Noah, Noah..."_

With every whimper or whisper of his name, Puck feels something close to a firework explode inside his stomach. (He would never, ever, get tired of hearing that.)

"Yesssss. Noah, hmm."

"Fuck! Rachel..."

Puck is close. (He's been close since he took off her freaking bra.) He's never been so desperate to come in his life, but he refuses to be the pussy who isn't able to control himself, the douche bag who leaves the girl unsatisfied.

He uses his thumb to play with her clit once more, applying varied amounts of pressure as he rubs and tugs lightly at the bundle of nerves. Rachel moans her appreciation.

She's on fire. Her skin is burning, her insides are burning, and it was _so_ good. The friction between her thighs is wonderful and delicious and fantastic and amazing and every other positive word in the world. She clutches Puck closer to her, feeling the sweat on her body sticking to his. They're as close as they could physically be, but still, Rachel felt that need to be closer...

Her body jerks as she suddenly feels Puck erupting inside her, coating her walls with his come. His orgasm acts as a catalyst for her own highpoint, which comes immediately after, her body tensing then twitching then relaxing, her inner muscles milking Puck for all he's worth.

Eventually, he collapses beside her, neither of them able to speak properly, though his arm snakes around her to hold her to him as they get their breath back.

Puck likes having Rachel in his arms.

Rachel likes being in them.

(Okay, so maybe he likes her a little more than a friend should like a friend.)

(Okay, so maybe Rachel feels the same.)

* * *

Only two days later, Rachel shows up at his apartment again, this time completely dry, and carrying a box of pizza with two bottles of soda.

"Surprise." She smiles, when Puck opened the door.

Puck chooses to ignore the food and ushers her inside, thrusting a towel at her.

"Why, darling, you're soaked! Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Rachel grins, placing the food on the coffee table and flinging the towel on the couch.

"But, Noah." She says amusedly, placing her hands on her hips. "It's sunny outside. I'm dry this time."

Puck checks her over, trying not to laugh. "Oh, so you are. Still, let's get you out of those clothes anyway."

She lets him.

* * *

Later, when they're eating lukewarm pizza naked in Puck's bed, Rachel brings up the question that had been on both of their minds for the last two days.

"Noah, what are we?"

Puck swallows the pizza he was chewing on and looks at her, his expression serious. These conversations always worried him.

"I dunno, babe. What do you want to be?"

Rachel avoids his question. "Are we friends with benefits?"

Puck considers her question, though is left feeling confused. To Puck, that sounds fantastic, of course, but strangely, he kind of wanted more. The thought of some other guy touching Rachel the way he had kind of made him want to punch the wall. Trying to keep it light though, he shrugs nonchalantly. "I guess."

Rachel bites her lip for a second, contemplating his answer. It makes him nervous. When she speaks again her voice is shy and uncertain – nothing like Rachel's usual confident and cheerful tone.

"What if I want more than that? I mean, I know we were friends, but I think I like you as more than that Noah... But don't freak out if you don't feel the same. I know you don't really do the whole relationship thing, although I like to think our relationship-"

"Shut up Berry. I want more than sex too."

Rachel blinks. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... then we're dating?"

"I guess. Though I don't think I make a good boyfriend."

Rachel kisses him on the nose, beaming happily. "I'll be the judge of that."

(Yes, those are butterflies in her stomach.)

(Yes, he has them too.)

"So, babe, let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"But I'm not wearing any clothes. And I'm not wet."

Puck claps his hands together, moving the pizza box onto the bedside table, a cheeky grin on his face. "I'll fix that."

And with that, he dives under the covers.

And yes. He does fix it.

* * *

**Reviews kind of make my day. :)**


End file.
